For You
by wolfgirl892
Summary: Kaoru would do anything for his brother, even if it meant he had to suffer to ensure his happiness. DISCONTINUED
1. It Begins

Kaorus POV

My eyes drooped for what seemed like the hundredth time this period. The teacher was going on about something I wasn't paying attention to, for all I knew he was talking about final exams and I could be missing vital information, and yet I couldn't care less. If I missed anything important I could always ask Hikaru, or Haruhi. I glanced sideways and saw Haruhi paying attention to every word the teacher was saying, taking notes every few seconds. Next to her, Hikaru looked just as bored as I was. He twirled his pencil in his hand and his mind seemed to be else where. I turned my attention back to the teacher who seemed to be finishing up his lecture, and sure enough as soon as he finished talking the bell rang. I gathered my belongings and walked over to Hikaru who was trying to shove his text book into his already full bag.

"I don't think it's going to fit Hikaru." Haruhi said as she watched Hikaru struggle.

"I got it in last night." He grunted. He was on top the bag now, putting all his weight on the book.

"I don't think it's going in." I informed. Hikarus face was red from effort and probably anger, sincec his book wouldn't go in his bag. "C'mon Hikaru, we're going to be late to the host club. Just carry it." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets. Haruhi had already left and the only ones in the class was the teacher, the class rep. Hikaru gave one last attempt on the book before sighing in defeat.

We walked to the Third music room hurriedly and managed to get there three minutes before club started. The club didn't have a theme for today so Hikaru and I sat in our usual seats waiting for our customers to arrive, laughing to ourselfs as the boss made another futile attempt to make Haruhi happy but only recieved the cold shoulder, causing him to go in his emo corner. The club was running smoothly, Hikaru and I were putting on one of our 'Brotherly Love' acts that invovled me 'accidently' cutting my finger and Hikaru putting it in his mouth telling me to be more careful. The girls were squealing at this, some looked like they were about to faint. I was about to add on to their heart attacks when Kyoya came over and interupted our performance.

"Kaoru, that young lady over there has reqeusted your presence." Kyoya stated, gesturring oveer to a girl with long blonde hair, sitting by herself on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Just Kaoru? Doesn't she know that we're a team?" Hikaru asked, his arm hooking itself around my shoulders. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, and a glare shined off the lenses.

"Yes well she specifically asked for Kaoru Hitachiin, and since our goal is to make people happy I suggest you head over kaoru." I sighed and Hikaru pouted.

"Fine." I said getting up from my spot next to Hikaru. "I'll be back when we're done Hikaru." And with that said I walked over to the girl who had reqeusted me.

She was a pretty girl with long blonde and big brown eyes. She sat elegantly as she watched me come over and sit next to her. I've never delt with a customer by myself before, but I've watched Tamaki enough to get the general idea on how to act. I place my index finger under her chin and gently turned her face toward mine so that we were inches apart. Her face turned pink, but it wasn't the crimson I was hopping for. "So what do I oh the pleasure of making your aquantice princess?" I breathed out, putting on my best Tamaki act. I small smirk played across her lips.

"I came here to talk business Kaoru." She said. I released her face and my eyes widene, taken a'back. What girl in her right mind comes here, to a host club, to talk buissness? I regained my composure and looked at her warily.

"Um, ok then."

"To start my name is Kikyo Haruno. My father is a CEO of a major fashion company, and I believe your mother is in the fashion industry correct?" I nodded not knowing where this was going. "Well my father, as a successful buissness man, likes expanding his buissness. So he has decided that I, his only daughter, would marry the oldest son of the famous fashion desighner Yuzuha Hitachiin, and if I'm not mistaken that would be Hikaru." I stared at her not believing what she just said. She was going to marry Hikaru? Did Hikaru know about this? Why was she telling ME this? My head started to hurt from all the qeustions going through my mind. She didn't say anything and I could tell she was waiting for me to reply. After a moment I found my voice.

"What? Does my mom know this? Does Hikaru know this? Why the hell are telling me this, shouldn't you be talking to Hikaru now instead of me?" I asked, all my qeustions flowing out in one big rush. She wasn't phased though.

"I'm talking to you because I have a deal for you. The engagement isn't official until I sign the agreement contract, but if you agree to my deal I won't sign anything."

"Whats the deal?" I asked warily, a bad feeling swirling in my gut.

"Its simple really, I won't sign the papers if you, Kaoru Hitachiin, become mine." She said, smirking as if she were enjoying this. I stared at her not knowing how to react. She wants me to become hers? What did she mean by that? I tried to think about something to say to her that would express my confusion, but the only thing that came out was, "Wha-huh?" That wasn't exactly what I wanted to say, but she answered anyway. "I want you to be mine, as in my devoted boyfriend." I stared at her as if she were crazy. "I'll give you tonight to think about it. Tomorrow I expect your answer. Remember Kaoru, if you don't become mine, Hikaru will." And with that said she got up and left.

The rest of host club went by in a blur. After Kikyo had left I had returned to Hikaru, who was chatting with the girls. He looked at me when I sat down and I faked a smile. Their was no reason to make Hikaru worry. We continued our normal routines, but I wasn't into it. My mind was still on the conversation I had with Kikyo. Hikaru would occasionally glance at me from the corner of his eyes and I knew he noticed my lack of performance. When host club ended he didn't say anything, but durring the car ride home he spoke.

"Is something the matter Kaoru? You've been out of it ever since you talked to that girl." He asked, a concerned expression on his face. I put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." I hated that I had to lie to Hikaru, but I didn't want to worry him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but remained silent the rest of the car ride home.

When we finally arrived home I didn't feel like eating so I just went strait to mine and Hikarus room. While Hikaru ate dinner I got ready for bed, taking a quick shower and changing into my pajamas. It was only 8:30pm by the time I finshed getting ready for bed. When I walked into our room Hikaru was sitting on our bed, flipping through a book. He gave me a look.

"Skipping out on dinner tonight?" He asked, turning his attention back to his book. I just shrugged and slid into bed next to him. After a couple of minutes of silence Hikaru spoke. "Kaoru are you sure your ok? I don't think you've skipped dinner before, are you sick or something?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just not hungry. You don't have to worry Hikaru." I reassured him. It wasn't exactly a lie, I really wasn't hungry, but I still felt bad for keeping Hikaru in the dark. Hikaru gave me an unsure look before sighing.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower." He put his book on the nightstand and left for the bathroom. I knew he was upset with me, but I would just have to deal with it. I reached across the bed and turned off the lamp. The room was immediately filled with darkness. I laid back down closing my eyes and began to think. I didn't like the idea of Hikaru being part of an arranged marriage, especially to someone he doesn't even know. I knew Hikaru was in love with Haruhi and I didn't want anything to get in the way of his feelings for her, thats why I didnt go after her, to give Hikaru a chance to expand his world. But if he was forced into a marriage he didn't want, he would become more closed off to the world and wouldn't be able to find true love. But what about me? If I were to become Kikyos boyfriend would I ever find true love? Kikyo never said anything about me marrying her, but I had the feeling if it ever came up I wouldn't have a choice. Did I really want to sacrifice my happiness to keep Hikarus safe? I heard the bedroom door open and a couple of seconds later I felt Hikaru slide into bed next me. He snuggled himself in next to me, and a couple of seconds later I heard his soft, even breathing and knew he was alseep. Would he be able to sleep like this if he was sent away to marry some girl? Would he adapt to a life of lying in a bed with a girl he barely knew? No. He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. I opened my eyes and looked a t Hikaru, my mind made up. I had my answer.

The next morning at school I found Kikyo in the courtyard. I walked up to her and she looked up at me expectantly.

"Have you come with an answer?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. I agree to your terms." She smiled and I knew that from here on out my life would be a living hell.


	2. First Date

**Second chapter is up! Just so you guys know I have an outline for this story, and there is going to be about 11 chapters! And if people who read my other story Ghost Whisperer, I don't have an outline for that story yet but I will make one! I do not own ouran highschool host club. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaorus POV<strong>

The days went by and my life just kept getting worse. I spent most of my school days with Kikyo, hanging out with her between classes and escorting her home. She even showed up at host club, reqeusting me every time, and Hikaru wasn't happy about it. Each time Kikyo reqeusted me Hikaru would watch me go and I would occasionally catch him glarring at Kikyo, and when he would turn his attention to me I would fake a smile and endure my time with Kikyo, which believe me was very hard to do.

**Hikarus POV**

I hated her. That blonde bimbo slut, Kikyo Haruno. She was making Kaorus life miserable and it was really pissing me off. Each time she reqeusted Kaoru I would notice the brief grimace that would cross his face no matter how fast he covered it with a fake smile. I hated her, and I know he did to. I was sitting on a couch in the host club talking with some girls. Well they were talking and I wasn't really listening. My attention was on Kaoru and Kikyo. He was pouring her a cup of tea and was nodding along to what she was saying. He wasn't smiling, he never did when he was with her. The only time he did smile was when he caught me watching and put on one of his fake smiles. I was so busy watching Kaoru that I didn't notice that Tamaki had come up behind me.

"Ah, young love! Such a beautiful thing, I'm so glad one of my children is in a loving relationship, they're so happy!" He gushed, overdramaticaly. I scowled at him appalled.

"Don't be stupid, it's obvious Kaoru is miserable." I said, not taking my attention away from kaoru. Tamaki moved to stand next to me, watching me curiously.

"What are you talking about? If he was miserable he wouldn't be going out with her. Although he could put a little more effort into it. A lady needs to be treated with respect, and waited on as if she's royalty, Kaoru doesn't seem to understand that." Tamaki said with disaprovement, looking over at Kaoru who seemed to be trying to sit as far away from Kikyo as possible.

"You got that right, he treats her more like a troll than a princess." I looked over at Haruhi who had just spoken. She was holding a tray of tea and was looking over to where Kaoru sat with Kikyo. I grinned at her statement, but frowned again when I turned my attention back to Kaoru and noticed that Kikyo had moved closer to him and had latched onto his arm. Kaoru looked uncomfortable but didn't do anything about it.

"Well I say they're in love! Just look at the way she's holding onto his arm, and how he doesn't move away. I'm telling you it's romance!" He said gesturing over to them with his hands and faking tears of joy. I had a hand gesture I wanted to give him but I held myself back.

"Boss your crazy. He's not moving away because he ran out of room on the couch." I said, grinning. It wasn't a huge grin, just a small one. Tamaki grumbled something under his breath and went back to entertaining his costumers, and Haruhi went back to serving girls tea. I continued to watch Kaoru and Kikyo, and every bone in my body wanted to go over to Kaoru and bring him back over to me, but I didn't. I knew he was miserable and wanted out but I didn't go save him, although reasons to piled up in my head. Who was Kikyo anyway? What makes her think that she's good enough to get close to Kaoru? My Kaoru, my little twin brther. On the outside she was beautiful, but I never judged a book by its cover. For all I know she could be a happy chick flic in the outside but be a Stephen King horror on the inside. Infact I bet she was, thats how Kaoru seems to treat her. My mind made up, I was about to get up and rescue Kaoru from the horror that was Kikyo, but before I could stand Kikyo got up and left the club room. Kaoru came back over to me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, glad he was back. I glanced at his face and he seemed to be deep in thought. The girls gave and excited squeal when the saw that Kaoru had returned, and started talking to him excitedly. Kaoru smiled and nodded along to what they were saying but I doubt he was really listening to them. A grin appeared on my face when I decided to start one of our 'acts'. I grabbed Kaorus chin between my thumb and index finger and turned his towards mine, making the girls stop what they are saying and focus on us.

"Kaoru, you haven't been with me in Host Club lately, I've been so lonely." I said, letting go of his chin and caressed his cheek. I fake blush spread across his cheeks as he caught on to my act.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I've been so busy. I didn't mean to make you feel lonely. I just thought that we could make up for lost time at home by playing one of our 'games'." Kaoru swooned, playing along. The girls watched us intently not darring to look away from our 'Brotherly Love' act. We continued our act until the Host Club was finally over. All the girls left and eventually the host's did too, the ride home was quiet, neither Kaoru nor I saying a word. When we arrived at home Kaoru went strait up to our room and I followed him there. He went strait to our closet and started digging through it, pulling random clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him curiously. He came out holding a pair of dark wash jeans and a button up black pinstriped, long sleve shirt. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going out tonight." He stated walking into the bathroom. I followed him as he started changeing, non carring of my prescence.

"Out? Doing what?" My curiousity was eating at me as I watched him finish getting dressed. He hesitated, dropping his school clothes into the hamper before answering me.

"I'm taking Kikyo out on a date." I frowned at him, a look of disgust appearing on my face.

"Why? You know I really don't like that girl Kaoru. It's bad enough that she request you all the time at the Host Club, but now you're hanging out with her after school on a date? I don't understand it." I said, getting irritated. Why couldn't Kikyo just stay away from Kaoru? And why was Kaoru taking her out? Whatever was going on I didn't like it.

"I know you don't like it Hikaru, but trust me on this. I know what I'm doing so you don't have to worry about it." Kaoru said and headed toward the door. H e grabbed his cell and wallet, turned to give me one last smile before exiting the room, I watched him leave with a frown on my face. I resisted the urge to follow him, even though every bone in my body wanted to go to him an dmake sure everything was ok. But Kaoru said to trust him and I do. Sighing, I plopped down on our bed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Kaoru's POV**

I had picked up Kikyo a little while after leaving my house, having the take his time with his speed. Kikyo was wearing a pink, tight fitting dress that went down to her knees, with four inch, white stilleto heels. Her long blonde hair was worn down with two strands of hair tied back behind her head by a white ribbon. She was also wearing pink eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. She had latched herself to my arm the car ride to the restraunt I was taking her to, leaving me no chance to scoot away.

Now we are sitting in one of the most expensive restraunts in town. I didn't really come here that often, I usually only come here when my mom meets with someone from work and brings Hikaru and I along. I'd rather be here on a buisiness meeting with mom and Hikaru than Kikyo any day. Kikyo was babbling about something that I couldn't care less about and my mind kept drifting off. '_If Hikaru was here I wouldn't be so bored.' _I thought bitterly. _'We would be playing tricks on the waiter saying that he delivered the wrong food to the wrong twin.' _My mind wandered to memories of Hikaru and I playing tricks on people and playing our games. My mind was so far gone that I didn't realize that Kikyo was calling my name until I felt her kick my shin under the thable.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the offended area. She glared at me and I glared right back.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked angrily, folding her arms over her chest. I shook my head no and if it was possible she glared at me harder. If looks could kill I would be spazzing out on the floor right now. "You're my boyfriend, and as my boyfriend you need to listen to what I say and treat me with respect. Not like some distant cousin you could care less about."

"Well it's hard to like someone who's blackmailing me into a relationship that I don't want to be apart of." I spat back at her. She was about to say something in retaliation, but the waiter arrived with our food and things got quiet. I was having the Cajun Pasta and Kikyo was having some kind of chicken salad. We ate in silence and I was thankful that Kikyo didn't open her mouth again, that is until we left the restraunt. She started complaining about every little thing. "Why did you pick _that_ restraunt." or "It's to cold outside." With each new complaint, I found myself wanting to rip my ears off more and more. The car ride wasn't any better. Kikyo was determined to sit as close to me as humanly possible, no matter how far I tried to move away she would follow. By the time we made it to her house I was pressed up against the door and Kikyo had her arms wrapped around my waist, pressing her body against mine. When the car finally stopped I practically flung myself out the car, tearing myself from her grip. She glared at me as she stepped out of the car and started walking up the paved path that led to her front door. She stopped about half, turned, and gave me an expectant look. I sighed out loud and walked up to her. We walked in silence to her front door. When we finally reached it, she stopped and turned to face me, giving me another look. I looked right back at her not knowing what to do. I already walked her up to the door, what else could she want? While I pondered if I should walk away or not she decided to take action. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her. Comprehending what she about to do I quickly turned my face to the side, and felt her lips press against my cheek. After a couple of seconds she pulled away with a scowl on her face. I ignored it, as I rubbed the back of my hand against my cheek, wiping away the kiss.

"You're going to have to kiss me at some point Kaoru." She stated, releasing my shirt. She unlocked the front door and stepped into her house, slamming the door shut behind her.

I left her house with a huge scowl on my face. How dare she try to kiss me? First she makes me go on that horible date with her and then she has the nerve to try and put her fowl lips on mine! That slut! I was still feeling angry by the time the car pulled up infront of my house, but I had managed to bring my scowl down to a dull look of disgust. The house was quiet so I figured Hikaru had gone to bed. Slightly hurt that Hikaru didn't stay up for me I headed up to our room, unbuttoning my shirt along the way. I walked into our room that was now painted with darkness. I could faintly make out Hikarus sleeping figure on the bed. Quietly, I made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and boxers along the way. I guess I wasn't quiet enough though, because I the bed creek behind me, and then the click of the lamp by our bed as light flooded the room.

"Kaoru?" Hikarus asked groggily. I turned as he rubbed the sleep from his eye. "How waz yur date?" He asked sleepily. The scowl from earlier threatened to come back, but I managed to keep it at a small frown.

"Fine." Hikaru didn't seem to believe me.

"You sure? Why are you frowning?" Although sleepy Hikaru was perceptive. I gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed Hikaru?" I said, taking off my shirt and throwing it into the hamper. He didn't look convinced though, and refused to go back to sleep. Seeing this, I walked over to to the bedside lamp and turned the switch, engulfing the room in darkness again. Hikaru gave a shout of protest, but I ignored it and climbed into bed next to him, dropping the pajamas and boxers I had grabbed onto the floor. "Time for bed Hikaru." I said, moving myself under the covers. Hikaru didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I snuggled up to him, listening as his breath became more even. I smiled as sleep began to take me, glad Hikaru didn't have to marry Kikyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm going to ask now before I post chapter 3, do you guys want this to be a yaoi? Please let me know so that I can post the next chapter soon. R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Punishment

**Hi guys! Heres chapter 3! YAY! R&R! I DON'T OWN OURAN! D:, For those also reading my other story Ghost Whisperer I'm almost done with chapter 2. I'm working hard to keep it good 'cause I love the reviews I got for the first chapter! And if you haven't read Ghost Whisperer give it a look! It's more Hika/Kao GOODNESS! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

The sun shined down on the grounds of Ouran, birds chirped happily and students cluddered around talking to thier friends. Everything seemed to be at peace and no one looked disturbed in the slightest. Lucky bastards. I watched the chattering groups enviously as I stood at the school entrance waiting for Kikyo to arrive, when I'd much rather be with the Host Club in the 3rd music room. Kikyo had wanted me to meet her at the entrance of the school at eight o'clock sharp, and it was now eight-twelve. I had been waiting here for twelve minutes and there was still no sign of Kikyo, and the more seconds that I waste waiting, the more pissed off I felt. Class would be starting in eight-teen minutes and I had ten minute walk to my classroom. If she wasn't going to be here in less than five minutes I was leaving. Hikaru had went up ahead to class, much to my urging and was now probably waiting for me to walk into the class room any minute now. I remember Hikaru's disgusted look when I had told him that I had to meet with Kikyo before school, then how that look of disgust transformed into a look of disapointment when I told him that he had to go to class without me. I sighed, wishing I was with my twin right now instead of waiting for Kikyo who I don't even think is going to show up. I sighed again, remembering that I was doing this for Hikaru in the first place. In fact Hikaru was the reason I was putting up with Kikyo's shit, and why I was still waiting for Kikyo outside of school. As long as Hikaru didn't have to marry the terror that was Kikyo then I could suffer for as long as I needed to until Hikaru's future was secure. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw that Kikyo had arrived, but she wasn't alone. Beside her stood a boy who was atleast six inches taller than me, with a mucular build. He had dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was cut short. He was wearing an Ouran uniform, but I didn't recognize him from my class, or year for that matter. He must be a third year or something, maybe 3B, he doesn't look smart enough to be in an A class. My eyes went back to Kikyo, who had a smug look on her face for reasons unknown to me.

"Kaoru darling this is my cousin Sosuke." Kikyo said, gesturing toward the boy next to her. I nodded in greeting to him, but he did nothting in return. Definitely not an A class student. "Sosuke is here to help keep our relationship intact, by keeping _you_ in check." She said, jabbing her finger into my chest as she said it. I stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'keep me in check'?"

"I mean that the way you acted last night on our date was unacceptable. You will not be acting like that again on any future dates, and you will certainly have a better attitude when you are with me, or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else, my dear boyfriend," I cringe at the word, "my darling cousin here well have to teach you a lesson." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, your threatening me? I'm already going out with you because your blackmailing me with Hikru, I didn't think you could stoop in lower, but I guess you always find a way." I spat, hatred lacing my voice. Sosuke took a step forward, but Kikyo put a hand on his chest, making him stay in place. I glared at him.

"Kaoru I do hope you'll see things my way and behave yourself. I would just hate for something to happen to that pretty face of yours. I think we should start heading to class, don't you think? I have to go home right after school today and I want you to walk me." I opened my mouth to protest, but she continued speaking. "I don't want to hear any excuses, I'm sure missing one day at the Host Club won't kill you." And with that said she and Sosuke walked away. I stared after them in disbelief, but snapped out of it when the warning bell rang. I quickly made way to my classroom, weaving my way through last minute stranglers, and ran through the halls. I barely made it to class, pushing through the door as the bell rang and making my way to my seat. Hikaru's eyes were on me as soon as I walked in, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his stare. Instead I focused on the board as the teacher started the lesson, but I couldn't stop my thouhgts from drifting back to Kikyo. Was she serious about Sosuke? I know our date was horrible and that I despise every minute that I have to spend with her, but what did she expect? That after blackmailing me into a relationship I didn't want to be in I would open my arms and whisk her away so that we could live happily ever after? She was crazy. There's no way she was serious. It was probably just an empty threat that she came up with to scare me into being her ideal boyfriend. Ugh. There's that word again. _Boyfriend. _No matter how much time I spend with Kikyo I can't get used to that word. I never even imagined that my first relationship would be because of blackmail, and I especially didn't think it would be with Kikyo. My eyes drifted over to Hikaru who seemed to be doodling into his notebook, staring absent mindedly at the paper. I watched him for a while wandering what he was thinking, and if he was thinking of me. My feelings for Hikaru were strong, but I'll never act on them. Honestly I think I've always liked Hikaru, I just never realized it until we started doing are brotherly love acts in the host club. Hikaru doesn't feel the same, I know he doesn't. The only time we've been together in a nonbrotherly way was durring host club hours, and that was just an act. Feeling my stare, Hikaru's eyes shifed from his paper to meet my eyes. I gave a small smile and gave a little wave so that the teacher wouldn't see me. Hikaru didn't return the wave though. Instead he turned back to his notebook, tearing out a new peace of paper and scrippling furiously onto it. I was hurt at first becasue I thought he was ignoring me, but then he folded the paper and tossed it onto my desk. Unfolding it I saw Hikarus rushed hand writing.

'_What did she want?' _I didn't have to be a genius to know who "she" was. Picking up my pen, I scribbled back a response and quickly tossed the paper back to Hikaru, while keeping an eye on the teacher.

'_She just wanted to introduce me to her cousin :P'_ It wasn't long before I got a reply.

_'That's it? Why did she wan't introduce you to her cousin?' _I thought about how to answer this with out giving anything away. I wasn't about to tell Hikaru that Kikyo was threatening me with her cousin, so I made up a lie and wrote out my response.

_'I don't know, she just wanted me to meet someone who was family. Pretty dumb if you ask me.'_ Hikaru looked aprehensive, but seemed to accept it.

'_OK. You can tell me more about it at host club.' _My gut twisted. I was suppose to walk Kikyo home today, and that meant no host club. I bit my lip nervously not knowing what to write. Would it really be so bad if I skipped out on Kikyo? Maybe she was just bluffing, infact I know she was bluffing. Like I thought earlier it was just an empty threat. Feeling confident in my answer I wrote back to Hikaru.

'_Looking forward to it.'_

I haven't run into Sosuke or Kikyo yet, and it was starting to put me on edge. Yesterday I had went to host club with Hikaru and Haruhi instead of going to walk Kikyo home. I was expecting her to call me or be waiting for me in the front of school like always, but she wasn't and I was getting extremely nervous. I was sure that the threat that was Sosuke was a complete bluff, but my stomach still twisted into nots until I felt nauseous. Hikaru seemd to sense my anxiety and stuck by my side throughout the day, which I was thankful for. When I was with Hikaru I felt safe and I never wanted to leave his side.

I was in the hall now heading back to class. I had excused myself from class to use the restroom and now I was taking my time walking back seeing as how I hate math. My nervousness had gone down considerably since this morning and the knots in my stomach had loosened. I haven't seen Kikyo all day and I was glad for it. I turned a corner and stopped dead, the knots in my stomach twisting so bad it hurt. Sosuke was standing there digging through his locker. He hadn't noticed me yet and I was scared to move. Sosuke closed his locker, and turned in my direction his eyes landing on me. He stopped, looking at me suprised. Then he smirked and started walking towards me. '_It's just an empty threat, just an empty threat.' _I chanted over and over in my head, but I still felt sick. Sosuke stopped infront of me, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Hello Kaoru."

"H-hello." I replied shakily, while silently cursing myself for not just waiting to go to the bathroom until after class. That way I wouldn't be in this situation, and Hikaru would be with me.

"We missed you yesterday. I had to walk Kikyo home because _you_ didn't show up. Why was that?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder and gripping it tightly. I gulped and began to shake lightly.

"Uh-um, well I went to h-host club with my brother." '_empty threat, empty threat._'

He looked thouhgtful for a second, as if he was considering what I said. The hand on my shoulder tightened to the point where I knew there was going to be a bruise, and I was shoved forcefully into a wall. I gave out a light cry as my back ached from the impact, tears forming in my eyes. Sosukes hands fisted in my shirt and the smirk on his face changed into a hard stare that made me shake right down to the bone.

"Was it not agreed that you would skip host club to walk my little cousin home?" He asked, venom lacing his voice. I didn't want to speak because if I did I knew he wouldn't be able to understand me since I was shaking so badly. So instead I just nodded my head furiously. "So why is it that you were not there, when you knew that you should've been?"

"I-i'm s-s-sorry." I said, terrified. His fist tightened even more against my shirt and he lifted me slightly.

"Well sorry isn't good enough." He slammed me against the wall again, my head cracked against it making me dizzy. If he wasn't holding me up right now I probably would've have fallen to the floor. "You know the penalty right?" He didn't give me a chance to answer though before his fist connected with my face, causing me to cry out in pain. Tears fell down my face as he continued to hit me, mostly punching me in the stomach which would cause me to gag and gasp for air. It felt like forever until he finally stopped, letting me fall to the ground clutching my stomach in pain, the tears never stopping. "Your lucky I went easy on you this time, but that was only because Kikyo asked me not to hurt you _too _badly for your first beating. The next time I have to teach you a lesson I wont be going so easily on you. Today after school Kikyo has to go home early again and she wants you to walk her home, like you were suppose to do yesterday. Do you understand?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I was crying way to hard and my head hurt to much to move it. He didn't seem to like that and roughly stomped his foot into my stomach, making me cry out even more and bile rised up into my throat. "I asked you a question. Do. You. Understand."

"Yes, I-I understsand." I choked out, the sobs racking through my body.

Sosuke smirked, and removed his foot from my stomach. "Good. I do hope you we see each other again Kaoru, this was fun." And with that he was gone, probably heading to his class.

I laid there on the floor, not wanting to get up. My head hurt and my stomach was killing me. With every sob that racked through my body, the pain would increase in my stomach which would make me cry even more. I knew I had to get up and go back to class, but I couldn't breath let alone move. My breaths were comming in as wheezes, and my stomach was killing me. I tried to stop crying and calm my breath, but was failing miserably. Finally from what seemed like forever, the tears stopped and my breath evened out some what, but not alot. Deciding that I couldn't stay on the floor forever,I slowly started to ease my way onto my feet using the wall for support. I couldn't stand up straight do to my stomach and slowly made my way to the nurse's office on shaky legs deciding that going to class wouldn't be the best thing to do right now.

**Hikaru's POV**

My foot tapped rapidly against the floor as I waited for Kaoru to return from the bathroom. He had been gone for a while now and the worry was eating away at me. He had been acting strange all day today and I had no idea why, which was killing me. We always shared everything with each other, but now it was like our connection was barely there. I glanced up at the clock again and saw that kaoru had been gone for thirty minutes. That was way to long to be in the bathroom. I was about to get up and go search for my twin when the classroom door opened and a girl who I recognized as the nurses assistant walked in. She made her way towards the teacher and whispered something to him. He was nodding along to what she was saying and then pointed out Kaoru's desk, which surprised me. The girl walked over to Kaoru's desk and began collecting his things and I had to stop myself from telling her not to touch his things. When she was about to leave with Kaoru's stuff I spoke up.

"What are you doing?" The girl stopped and turned around suprised, not expecting me to speak up. She recovered and answered me calmly.

"I'm taking Kaoru's things to the nurse's office." The class was watching us now, waiting for my reaction. I ignored them though.

"Why?" She looked hesitant to speak, taking a glance around the class as if wandering if she should be talking about this infront of them. Her eyes wandered back to me, the uncertainty still in her eyes.

"He had a little, um, accident." Immediately the girls in the room started murmuring to each other and some even cried out asking if he was alright. The nurses assistant was starting to look uncomfortable and my curiosity and worry for my brother was eating away at me. I grabbed my bag and stood from my seat.

"I'll go with you." I had to see Kaoru, now. The girl looked uncertain and gave a nervous glance to the teacher, who seemed to be thinking it over. I gave him a pleading look and the teacher sighed.

"Fine, seeing as your family and class is almost over I suppose you can go visit your brother. But I don't want you there all day." I said thank you and quickly followed the assistant outside into the hallway. "I'll take his things." I said, and grabbed his bag before she could object. We walked in silence for a couple of seconds and questions were boiling up in my mind. Not being able to take it any more I opened my mouth.

"What happened to Kaoru?" She looked startled by the sudden question, but recovered quickly.

"He supposedly slipped in the bathroom and slammed his stomach into the sink, and hit his head on the wall. Atleast thats what he said." I gave her a look.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Before I could question her further we arrived at the nurses office. I scanned the room, my eyes immediately seeking out Kaoru, and I dropped our bags in shock. Kaoru was laying on one of the many beds that lined the room. He had a small heating pad resting on his bare stomach, a dark bruise visible from where the pad didn't cover. The nurse who was standing by his side, was gently pressing an icepack to his face and was talking to him. Making my way over I managed to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? Your pretty banged up sweety." Kaoru just shook his head weakly. The nurse sighed, looking exhausted. "Alright. If your sure. Feel free to stay here though."

"He will." The nurse turned startled, and Kaoru looked at me suprised. "Can I talk to Kaoru alone, please?" The nurse thought about it then smiled.

"Sure thing, just make sure he keeps that icepack on his eye. I'll be at my desk if you need me." And with that she left, and I took her place holding the icepack onto his eye. Kaoru's fingers fidgetted, and he avoided direct eye contact with me. Slightly hurt that he wouldn't look me in the eye, I gently lifted the icepack to inspect the damage to his face, and was greeted with a black eye. A bad one at that. A dark purple bruise surrounded his eye like a dark storm cloud and the white in his eye was an irritated pink color. I could see that the skin around his eye was sweeling a bit and quickly placed the icepack back into place, not being able to stomach looking at the damage. There was no way in hell he got that from falling in the bathroom. What happened?

"Are you ok?" It came out as a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"I'm fine Hika." Kaoru answered, his voice was weak, and sounded hoarse as if he had been crying. My stomach twisted with sadness as the thouhgt of Kaoru crying crossed my mind. If it were up to me Kaoru would never have to shed a single tear, I would protect him from anything and if anything, or_ anyone_, tried to hurt my baby brother I would squash them like a bug. Kaoru was to nice to be sad, he didn't deserve it. "Why don't you go home? I can go with you if you want." He just shook his head.

"Thats ok Hika, I have to be some where after school. Besides, you can't miss host club just because I'm a clutz." He said trying to smile, but barely made it past a grimace. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you have to do after school?" His fingers fidgetted again, and his eyes looked every where but at me.

"Uh, I promised Kikyo I would escort her home today." My expression hardened at the sound of that name.

"Don't you think that your health is far more important than walking your gir-, girl-, Kikyo home?" I couldn't bring myself to say girlfriend, still not believing that that title belonged to Kikyo. Kaoru still refused to look at me which was really starting to get on my nerves. I took my free hand and cupped the side of Kaoru's face so that he would have to look at me. His eye was filled with so much sadness that it made my heart break and shatter into a million pieces. "Kaoru, please go home. I'm sure Kyoya will understand if I don't show up for Host Club, and if you want I could talk to Kikyo and let her know that you can't walk her home today." I tried to convince him, but just shook his head.

"I'm ok Hika, really. Besides I forgot to walk Kikyo home yesterday and I promised that I would do it today." Kaoru was way to nice for his own good. Always doing what was best for other people and not for himself. Thats one of the reasons I loved him so much, and it broke my heart to see him so beaten. Deciding that Kaoru should be put first for a change, I decided that I would talk to Kikyo before school ended and would let her know that Kaoru went home early, becuase he _was_ going home early today, whether he liked it or not.

I spent the rest of the period with Kaoru, and the rest of my next class also. I fussed over him as if he were a child and refused to leave his side unless I needed to get him something to make him more comfortable. Everytime he would moan in pain, or graon with discomfort I was there with fresh icepack or newly fluffed pillow. When the bell rang for lunch I hesitated in leaving Kaoru, but he assured me that he wasn't going any where and that he would be just fine with out me there. After being reassured by the nurse that she would take good care of Kaoru I made my way down to the cafeteria, and began my search for Kikyo. The cafeteria was filled with chattering rich kids that were sitting with their friends eating their high quality meals. Kikyo was toward the back of the huge room sitting with a group of her freinds who were talking to her happily. I made my way over to her, weaving through the crowd of people who haven't gotten their lunch's yet and made a bee-line for Kikyo's table. Her friends noticed me first and gave an excited squeal as I stopped beside Kikyo.

"Hi Kaoru-kun!" They squeaked excitedly. Kikyo turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed a little bit when she looked at me and then a look of realization dawned in her eyes.

"Hello Hikaru." She greeted, and I raised my eyebrow in mild surprise.

"How'd you know I wasn't Kaoru?" I small smirk appeared on her lips, and I couldn't but think how cocky it looked.

"Call it intuition. Did you want something Hikaru?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking Kaoru home early today so he won't be able to walk you home." Kikyo raised an eyebrow, and her friends looked concerned.

"Is Kaoru-chan alright Hikaru-kun?" One of Kikyos friends asked, and the girls around her watched me waiting for my answer. I smiled my best host smile and tried to put their concern at ease.

"Kaoru's fine he just had a little accident. The nurse and I both agree that he should head home for today to recover. I might even get to play doctor with him a little." I said seductively and winked at all of them. The girls squealed excitedly, but Kikyo looked unamused. She frowned a little bit and her eyes narrowed at me.

"What did Kaoru say when he was told to go home?" She didn't seem all that concerned about Kaoru's health which pissed me off a little bit.

"It doesn't matter what Kaoru said, I'm not giving him a choice. I say he's going home and that's what's going to happen." Kikyo seemed to be thinking it over, which made me want to scoff. As if she had a say in it! Finally she shrugged.

"Ok. Tell Kaoru I'll call him later." And with that she went back to eating her lunch as if I never even showed. Thats it? She wasn't going to ask any questions about Kaoru? If he was ok or what the hell even happened to him? What a horrible girlfriend! I'll definitely have a talk with Kaoru about this later.

Mood sour, I decided that I also had to find Kyoya and or Tamaki. Luckily I found them both sitting with the rest of the Host Club, aside from Haruhi who eats her lunch in the classroom. I made my way towards them and was greeted happily by an overly excited Honey.

"Hika-chan! Do you want some cake!" Honey asked happily, and I shook my head at him. He frowned and shoved a pile of cake into his mouth.

"Hikaru your late for lunch. And where's Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"Kaoru got hurt so I'm taking him home early. We won't be attending Host Club today." I explained, and they all looked at me with concern.

"What? Oh my poor son, mommy did you know about this?" Tamaki asked over dramatically to Kyoya who shook his head with annoyance.

"I did not, what happened to him?"

"He supposedly fell in the bathroom, and he's bruised up pretty badly." Tamaki and Honey looked like they were about to explode with tears, and Mori and Kyoya had an eyebrow raised in concern.

"And you don't think that that's how it happened?" Kyoya asked, bushing his glasses up to the bidge of his nose. I ran a hand through my hair irrtably.

"Of coarse I don't. You don't get that bruised up from slipping in the bathroom." I shook my head to get the angry cloud in my head to disperse and remembered why I came here. "Look, I just came here to ask if it was all right if I missed host club today so that I could take care of Kaoru." Kyoya didn't even think about it.

"Sure, just make sure he revovers fast so that he can make up for lost host hours." I thanked him and made my way out of the cafeteria, practically running back to Kaoru. He was in the same position I left him in, still lying on one of the many beds in the nurses office. I made my way over to him, and he looked at me surprised.

"Hikaru what are doing here? I thought you went to lunch and weren't comming back." I smiled at him, and softly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Of coarse I came back, your my favorite brother in the whole world. Now come on, I'm taking you home." Kaoru looked at me surprised.

"Hikaru I told you, I have to walk Kikyo home today."

"Don't worry about Kikyo, I told her that I was taking you home early today and she said that she'd call you later. So c'mon." I said, slipping my hand under Kaorus back and helped ease him into a sitting position. He winced and a couple of tears formed in his eyes. "Sorry." I apologized, and tried to ease him into a standing position as painless and as quickly as possible. Keeping my arm around his waist and placing his arm around my shoulders we made our way to the nurse. She was typing away at her computer and when she looked up at us she smiled.

"Heading home sweety?" Kaoru nodded hesitantly, and the nurse typed something in her computer. "And I assume that your gong with him?" I nodded more confidently as she continued to type. "Alright, I just sent an email to the front office that you guys are signing out. Do you need me to call your parents for you?" I shook my head.

"That won't be necessary, our parents our in Milan right now and they won't be back for a while." I explained and the nurse nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, I'll call a ride for you. Don't forget your things on the way out." We thanked her and moved to get our bags. Once I figured out how to carry both our bags and support Kaoru, we made our way outside where there was a car waiting to take us home. The car ride home was semi-uncomfortable. I had layed Kaoru down so that he wouldn't be putting any pressure on his stomach, which left only a little room for me. When we finally did arrive home I had one of the twin maids take our bags and the other one helped me bring Kaoru upstairs into our room, but I dismissed her as soon as we made it to the bedroom door. I brought kaoru into our room and gently layed him down. After making sure he was comfortable I climbed in next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him close to me. Kaoru snuggled up to me as best he could with his bruises and my arms tightened around him. Things were quiet, the only sound comming from our even breathing. I rested my face in his hair and breathed in his sweet scent. I really did love Kaoru, he was the most imprtant person in my life right now and I wouldn't give him up for anything. We snuggled closer together, if that was even possible, and I closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

**Kaorus POV**

I groaned as the sound of a ringtone filled the room. I groaned again when I realized that it was my phone. I slipped my hand into my pocket where my phone resided, and lazily flipped it open and pressed it to my ear. "Hallo?" I asked groggily.

"Hello Kaoru. How are you feeling?" I groaned a _third_ time when I realized who was on the phone. I threw a cautious look to Hikaru, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Do you really care, or are just doing damage control?" I asked slightly irritated. I knew she didn't care, because if she did she wouldn't have had me beat up.

"More or less. And I don't believe I need to worry about damage control, you know what your doing and what the consequences are. That much I know." I couldn't help but imagine her smirking while saying that which made my eyes harden. "So I missed you after school today babe. Heard you had a little accident."

"Please don't call me babe." I said, but she ignored me.

"You know your very lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend. I let you leave school early instead of staying to walk me home like you were told to. You should be thankful."

"Thank you." I said bitterly. I couln't help it, it's just how it came out. I heard her sigh into the phone, and for a second I got worried that I angered her which I definitely didn't want to do right now.

"Thats a start I suppose, but I expect a little something from you later. Maybe another date this weekend? My father just bought that brand knew romace that came out. You could come over and watch it this weekend." She said, and I cringed. I really didn't want to go to Kikyos house and the last time I took her on a date she tried to kiss me. The thought made me sick.

"Sounds like fun." I lied, trying to keep the sarcasm in my voice down. I seemed to have done a good job because Kikyo seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Before I could tell her not to call me babe again, she hung up the phone. I sighed and placed my phone on the nightstand beside our bed, moaning slightly from the soarness in my back and stomach, and snuggled closer to Hikaru. He surprised me thoguh when his arms tightened around me and his face cuddled into the crook of my neck.

"Mm, who was on the phone Kao?" Hikaru asked sleepily and I felt him stretch his legs out and heard his knees pop.

"It was just Kikyo." I felt Hikaru stiffen slightly, and he shifted closer to me.

"And what did she want?" He was trying to be nonchalant, but I could still feel the stiffness in his muscles. I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Not much. She just wanted to check up on me, and she also wanted me to come over this weekend to watch some new movie that came out." I could've sworn I felt his chest rumble in a growl, but I dimissed it as my imagination.

"Well doesn't that sound...fun." Hikaru mumbled and I could feel his hands ball into fist behind my back.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" I tried to look at his face, but he kept it burried in my neck.

"I'm fine. Lets go back to bed." And with that he ended our conversation. I sighed a little bit, and snuggled into Hikarus chest before falling back asleep, listening to the slightly uneven beat of his heart.


End file.
